Award Show
by Abster1
Summary: An excerpt from the future-verse of Quinn and Logan's lives. Dialogue only fic. one-shot. Lots and lots of fluff. QuinnLogan, obviously. Quogan


**A/N:** A Christmas fic for **Rachel J. Lupin**, who is extremely amazing, and I love her. I decided to share. :) My first _actual_ Quinn/Logan fic. It's been a long time coming. NOTE: Dialogue only fic!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure _Zoey 101_ fall under the category of Dan Schneider territory too. Not as much Schneiderverse, but still, Schneiderverse.

* * *

"Quinn."

"…"

"_Quinn._"

"I'm ignoring you."

"What if I take off my pants?"

"Then what will your shirt tuck into?" "Don't answer that, actually."

"Quinn…"

"No, Logan – you don't get a choice. You're my husband, you're going with me."

"Quinn."

"Logan."

"Mmm?"

"I just finished my make-up."

"And you look _gorgeous_."

"Mm – no – you're not allowed to touch – " "until we are in public and acting all lovely dovey for pictures, and your stupid press…"

"You're mean."

"Tuck in your shirt."

"I don't _want_ to go."

"I know."

"Please, babe?"

"Hey – I had to go to _your_ stupid awar– "

"Whoa! The Oscars are _not_ stupid."

"Okay – but I still had an awful time, everyone there was boring, the food sucked – "

"Well, no one who goes actually eats, so …"

"and it just went on forever in uncomfortable shoes – and that after-party?"

"Okay, the after-party did suck ass."

"Where's your jacket? Here."

"I'm not a baby."

"Nyah."

"Quinn."

"Did you hide your bow-tie again?"

"…"

"Pouting won't work, sweetie."

"It'll be terrible." "I won't understand anybody – they're all nerds."

"Well, babe – I'm a nerd."

"_Yeah_, but you're a _cool _nerd."

"C'mon, put on your shoes – I need to find my earrings."

"Can't we just – stay home?"

"No. Bottom line – you dragged me to _your_ stupid award thing – "

"The _Oscars_ are not stupid."

"so I get to drag you to my stupid award thing."

"Yeah, but you didn't even talk to anybody. You were writing on napkins the whole time."

"I had an idea!"

"Yeah, and I can't do that. Quinn, don't make me go."

"Logan, this is important to me. I'm getting an award – this is once in a lifetime stuff. You're my husband, and it won't be the same if you're not there."

"…"

"Please."

"Okay."

---

"No cards when I'm up there."

"I won't… I won't! I promise."

"Okay! I just…"

"You're gonna cry, aren't you?"

"Probably."

"So, me telling you how proud I am and that kind of mushy stuff would make it worse, right?"

"Pssssooooh. Yeah. Yeah, it would."

"You're such a nerd, Quinn … I hate you."

"A-ha-ha. Thanks, sweetie."

"Knock 'em dead, babe."

---

"You know, for nerds they sure can drink."

"Once a year, they get smashed. Yay."

"How many more people do you need to talk to?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing – I – just – Dr. 'Grabby-hands' is coming this way."

"_Who_?"

"He's – hi! Dr. – "

"And how's the prettiest scientist around doin'?"

"I'm – fine, thanks."

"So… what did you – "

"Hey! Dr. Grabby! Get your hands off my wife!" "Are you ready to go?"

"Huuuuah. Yeah."

"Good. I called the car five minutes ago."

"I should hate you for that."

"But you don't."

"Thank you, Logan." "Really."

"C'mon."

---

"Hmmmm."

"Your nose is cold."

"Mm. Sorry."

"He-he – it's okay."

…

"Did you drink at all tonight?"

"What?"

"I don't remember seeing you drink anything. You at least have a glass of champagne or a martini or something."

"Oh."

"Did you go off and have a drink with some other smart person? Should I be jealous?"

"No, uhm – Logan?"

"Mm?"

"You know all that sex we've been having?"

"Hmhmm."

"Well… you know – what happens? From that?"

"Logan is very happy."

"The _other_ thing."

"_Quinn_ is very happy."

"Okay – well … the _other_ other thing."

"…"

"Logan… ?"

"…"

"I – we – Logan, I'm pregnant."

" …"

"Please tell me you're still breathing."

"… Oh."

---

" – and Logan Reese is making _more_ big news this week."

"That's right Jason, the most recent recipient of the Oscar for best actor appears to be all about success as his wife – popular in the scientific community – just received an award that I'm told is only trumped by the Nobel Prize."

"And if that wasn't exciting enough, Reese and his wife were seen walking out of a Carter's baby outlet store weighed down with bags and even a giant stuffed duck – despite the fact the last time the subject of kids came up he told us – "

"No, not in the near future, I think – we haven't really talked about it, but I'd have to say no."

"Let's hope he's made up his mind since then."

"And what does this Hollywood hunk have to say about being married to a scientist? Quote: 'It's great – I don't know what she's talking about sometimes – but it keeps the relationship interesting.' You can see the couple in Reese's upcoming movie where his wife makes an appearance, ironically, as someone who hates him."

* * *

**A/N:** All the fluffy fics end in babies, don't they? Oh, well - in my world they seem to. I hope you enjoyed... but how do I know if you do? You need to REVIEW!!! :D


End file.
